The Dream Suite
by Alix R.S
Summary: Hotel Sweepstakes AU. Ciel and Alois both win a sweepstakes promising them a 2 week getaway in a 5-star resort. The "resort" is anything but 5 stars, and the two are forced to stay. Will they be able to handle all the hotel's "features" while settling their life long feud? Rated M because Alois.
1. Two Boys, One Suite

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! So, what is this, my 7th Black Butler story? Oh well. This story dawned on me sometime last month, and I'm just sitting down writing it now. Sad, I know.**

**Just read.**

* * *

**~Ciel P.O.V **

"Bye Ciel! We'll miss you!" My parents called from the front door. I turned around and waved one last time before grabbing my bags and heading towards the limo. I couldn't believe it. I had entered the Dream Suite sweepstakes because my mom kept pestering me about it, but I had actually won, and now I'm headed to a two week trip in my own Dream Suite! My chauffeur got out and walked around the back as I walked to the back door. He opened the door and motioned towards the inside.

"Mr. Phantomhive, please." He stated. "My name is Sebastian, and I will be your driver for the duration of your stay. Please leave your bags and enter the vehicle. I will pack your luggage and we will be departing shortly." He smiled down at me, the whole expression looking painfully forced, and took my bags. I crawled in the back and scooted over until I was behind the driver's seat. Within minutes he had all three of my bags loaded and was back in the drivers seat, and we were pulling off.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, Mr. Phantomhive, how did you enter the sweepstakes?" Sebastian asked once we were on the highway.

"I was at the mall one day, and there was a lady handing out flyers. My mom forced me to take one and enter, and here I am." I smiled to myself.

"And what year of school are you?"

"Year 10, sophomore in high school."

Sebastian pulled the limo into the exiting lane, heading into the shady neighborhood.

"Um, are you lost?" I asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just making a stop, is all." He smirked at me through the rear view mirror. I nodded slowly.

"May I ask where we're stopping?"

Sebastian just laughed.

Well okay then.

**XxXxXxX**

A little after we had exited the highway, we pulled up to a fancy looking house. It was big, with a grand staircase you can see through the window and a sleek black Mercedes in the drive way. I glanced up at Sebastian confusedly, and he was still wearing that creepy smirk. A boy about my age came running out, with blonde hair and blue eyes and three bags and _oh my god _it was Alois Trancy.

_Alois_

_Motherfucking_

_Trancy._

He dropped his bags rather ungracefully at Sebastian's feet and flung open the limo door. His faced dropped as he saw me.

Nice to see you too, dick.

He plopped down in the seat behind the passenger seat and huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, jackass." I retorted, rolling my eyes. Alois glared at me. "And I do believe I was here first."

"Whatever. I have just as many rights to be here as you do."

"Rights my ass." Knowing Alois, he probably fucked the actual winner just to get the ticket. He was the loosest whore on the whole campus, and with girls like Hannah and Mey-Rin, that's saying _a lot. _

Alois pulled out his phone, intending on ignoring me the whole ride. I glanced over at him pulling at his shirt collar, slightly revealing a giant hickey. I felt like I was going to throw up. He glanced over at me before shoving his collar back in place and glaring at me.

"And what exactly are you looking at?"

"I'm still not sure." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"So, Mr. Trancy, what year of school are you in?" Sebastian asked from the front seat.

"Year 10, sophomore." Alois shrugged.

"Oh! You're about the same age as Mr. Phantomhive, yes?"

Alois sighed, like he wasn't proud of that. Bastard. "Yes, we go to the same high school."

"Unfortunately." I mumbled, and Alois shot me a glare. I threw him the fakest smile I could muster before turning back to the window.

This was going to be a long ride.

**XxXxXxX**

I had fallen asleep during the ride, but I was still slightly aware of the movement around me. I felt the limo coming to stop, and heard Alois mutter something along the lines of "Oh, no." The next thing I knew, my head was being slammed against the window.

"Wake up, fucker. We're here." I rubbed the side of my head that had hit the window while I climbed out of the limo.

"Hey, fuck you." I said to Alois as I stepped out of the back.

"No thanks, buddy. I have standards."

"I find that hard to believe." I retorted, taking my bags from Sebastian and nodding at him. I slung my duffel bag onto my shoulder just to have it fall to the ground again when I looked up at the hotel.

"Oh, my god." I said. The hotel looked _awful. _One side of the yellow building was crumbling, while the other had vines stretching from the neglected bushes below it to the rotting wood roof. The wooden base was old and splitting, and it looked like it would collapse at any moment. The whole building just smelled antique. I gaped at the hotel, while Alois looked it up and down and shrugged before taking his worn luggage inside. I quickly followed, bumping him out of the way and beating him to the front desk. An old lady greeted me.

"Yes, hello. My name is Ciel Phantomhive, and I was the winner for the 2-Week Dream Suite Sweepstakes, and the driver brought me here, but I think there must've been some mistake." I took the slip out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Can you give my driver directions to the actual Dream Suite?" I asked as she looked my paper over. Alois walked up to the desk and put his paper on the counter.

The lady shook her head and smiled. "No, you're in the right place!" She said, taking Alois' paper and stamping both of them. "We finally have our two winners!" She gave us room keys to the same room.

"Uh, no we're not together." Alois stated, pushing his key back. "I won a Dream Suite getaway, and so did he."

"Yes, and like the paper says," She held up a flyer. "You _and _another lucky winner. That means two winners, one room." She smiled before handing the key back to the blonde.

"Alright. Thanks." He mumbled, sounding as mad as I felt. I was going to be sharing a room with this walking STD for 2 weeks.

_2_

_Damn _

_Weeks._

"Well, boys, dial Line 2 in the room if you need me." Sebastian bowed before leaving.

Now that I had a chance to look around, the whole place just looked like someone's house. The interior was completely made of dark wood, and an antique rug was laying in the middle of the room. There was a small dining area to the left, and dark wooden stairs were ahead. There were a couple before there was a carpeted platform, and the stairs turned to face the dining area before continuing upstairs. There was a balcony that I could see from here. The whole house just looked small.

Alois was the first to start the trek to the room upstairs, readjusting his bags once he made it to the platform before continuing upstairs. We came to our room, that had 'Dream Suite' written on the door in permanent marker. Classy.

I opened the door to the room to see one of the smallest kitchens in existence to the left, equipped with a single finished wood counter top, and a mini fridge with a microwave on top. There was a loveseat sitting across from a TV, and a door on the left side of the room. The carpet was ugly and stained, the wood was chipping, and it was just gross overall.

So much for a Dream Suite.

Alois dropped his bags and quickly walked to the door. He yanked it open before stumbling backwards. "Great." He mumbled. I walked over to him and glanced into the bedroom. There was one bed.

One bed.

For two guys.

_Perfect._

"Guess we'll just have to share then." Alois shrugged, walking back over to his abandoned bags.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I am _not _sharing a bed with _you__. _You may be used to sharing beds with guys, but not me. Not happening. Nope."

"I may be used to- what the hell does that mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." I seethed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you, sir, calling me _loose?"_

"Just like everyone else at school does? Pretty much." Alois scoffed.

"Wow. Okay. So, let me guess, you don't wanna share a bed with the 'school whore' because you think I'll molest you or something?" I raised an eyebrow at him like that shouldn't even be a question.

"You bastard. I don't molest people. And don't worry, you wont catch a STD from me or anything, because _I don't have any._"

"That I know of."

"Fuck you. Don't be scared of your precious virginity, I'll sleep on the couch." Alois grumbled before grabbing his bags and flinging them onto the loveseat. I sighed and moved my bags into the bedroom.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**There you guys go, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing!**

**If you like it so far, make sure to review! It means the world to me!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	2. Stuck Together

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! I know it's taken me a while to update, but just bear with me, okay?**

**Okay.**

**Warnings: The two don't use the **_**kindest **_**language towards each other.**

* * *

**~Alois P.O.V **

I huffed and threw my bags into my makeshift room. If Ciel wanted to be a stupid judgmental fucktard that actually _listened_ to the rumors about me at school, then so be it. I sighed and flopped back on the couch. Dust wafted up from the cushions, engulfing my nose.

"Shit!" I coughed, waving my hands around and swatting the dust from my face. After the dust settled and coated my clothes, I decided the best way to pass time was to play on my phone. I whipped it out and pulled up Tumblr, just to see I had no connection. Not only was I missing Wi-Fi, but the hotel was completely lacking of a strong network. I held it up to see if it would fix the problem, but I got nothing. I tried standing up and stretching, and still nothing. I finally gave up and walked into the bedroom to see Ciel reading a book on the bed. I rolled my eyes. I hopped up on the bed and stretched for a signal.

"Um, excuse me. What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Calm it, fuckface. I need bars." I said, lunging onto the headboard for better leverage.

"Well can you get them somewhere else, dumbass?"

"Since you asked so politely..." I cooed, then gave him the finger.

"Yes! One bar!" I screamed, instantly firing up my Tumblr app. Ciel threw a pillow at me, causing me to lose my balance and fall completely off the bed. I groaned and picked up my phone to see I had lost connection again.

"You little shit!" I hissed, pushing Ciel off the bed. He rolled and landed on his ass with a thud, and I burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny, fucker." Ciel muttered, standing up and brushing himself off. He threw the pillow at me, but this time I caught it and set it down on the bed.

"I'm not staying here if I don't have any Wi-Fi." I muttered, turning my phone on again.

"Well then please leave." Ciel snorted, picking up his book and getting back on the bed.

"Gladly." I picked up the bedside phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hello?"

"Um, hi. I'm Alois Trancy, in room 9-"

"Oh, I know who you are, dear. We don't have any other guests at the moment!"

"...Right. Anyways, is there any chance you have a network close by?"

"Oh, not around here dear. When the big phone companies were plotting their cell towers, they skipped right over us."

"Okay. Is there anyway you could get me a cab? I'd like to be taken home."

"Oh, I'm afraid I cant do that. All winners must stay their won time in the resort, or they must pay a fine."

"And how much is the fine?" I sighed, reaching for my wallet.

"Well, since you just got here, and you won a two week stay," She says, typing numbers into a calculator. "The total comes up to $2,456."

I gawked at the price, sliding my wallet back in my pocket. "U-um okay. Never mind then, looks like I'm staying."

"Wonderful! Enjoy your stay!" She cooed before hanging up. I sighed and sat on he vacant side of the bed.

"Can you get off my bed please?"

"Save it, Eyepatch." I dialed line 2 for Sebastian.

"_You have no network connection. Please test connection and try again."_

"Oh, come ON!" I said, slamming the phone down.

"What's wrong? Couldn't get your way, princess?" Ciel remarked without looking up from his stupid book. I glared at him.

"Why, no, actually. Thanks for caring." I rolled my eyes. "Unless we want to pay a shit ton of money, we're kind of stuck with each other."

"Lovely." Ciel groaned, flipping a page. He inched away from me, and I stood and walked to the door.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, don't want to get you sick with my _countless _sexual diseases or anything."

"Thanks."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks." Ciel muttered, flipping another page. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the living area, slamming Ciel's door in the process. I huffed and slumped into the couch, surrounding myself in dust again.

**XxXxXxX**

"Dammit Ciel! Hurry the hell UP!" I yelled, banging on the door for the hundredth time. The fucker can call anyone he wants a princess, but he takes _an eternity _in the shower. I sighed, pulling my dusty shirt over my head and tossing it on top of my suitcase. I tousled my hair in the bedroom mirror until Ciel finally emerged from the steamy room.

"I need to wash rinse and repeat _twice_ before I can even _think_ about getting out-" He started, but paused when he looked down at my lean torso. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"...What?"

"Why the hell are you shirtless?"

"Calm your balls, I'm not trying to seduce you or anything." I scoffed, looking him over dramatically.

"...Good." He said after a while of just staring. Weird.

"Dick."

"No, thanks. I'm straight." He retorted, looking in his suitcase for clothes. I actually laughed.

"Oh, god." I said between laughs. Ciel looked up at me half confused and half pissed. "_That, _now that is hard to believe, man." Ciel looked at me confused before he realized what I was talking about.

"Fuck off, man." He growled. I laughed again before walking into the bathroom.

**XxXxXxX**

Ciel was reading the same book when I walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the closet to get an extra blanket for the couch, to find the container empty. I turned back to Ciel to see him sitting on top of all the blankets.

Bastard.

"Ciel, can I get a blanket?" I huffed. It was too late and I was too tired for this.

"I don't know, can you?" He smiled at his book.

"Oh, _come on."_ I groaned. "Just fucking _one." _He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? You cant stand to think about the small possibility that you might use the same blanket as me, even though there's like 5 in this room?" I cocked my head to the side as a joke, but Ciel glanced up at me and then back at the book. "Dude. _Seriously?"_ I was a bit offended knowing I was dead on. I turned and left the room, grabbing my sweatshirt and pulling it on.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked from his new position in the doorway.

"Oh, no. Don't be concerned about my well being now, you bastard." I said, pulling on some sweatpants. "You can keep the fucking blankets. I hope you wrap yourself in a big fluffy fucking blanket ball and bask in the knowledge that I'm out here with nothing. I hope you fall asleep in that ball because it's just _so fucking warm, _and the blankets slowly inch up and suffocate you. I really hope that happens, honestly." I snarled at Ciel, and he just stood there.

"Well I'm _sorry _that I don't want to share-" before he could finish, I stormed up to him and pushed him into his room.

"Good fucking night, Ciel." I said before slamming the door.

* * *

**So that was...something.**

**If you're liking it s far, please review! It really does mean a lot to me~**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


End file.
